Joana
Joana (pronounced joh-AN-ah) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 59. Wii Sports Club Joana is one of the worst Miis, showing some of the worst skills. In Baseball and Tennis, she is at Grade 4 and has a below-average skill. In Boxing, she is one of the worst players at Grade 1. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Joana is a Master Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is'' ジョアナ.'' *Joana is not a Pro at any sport, like Sophia, Xiao-Tong, and Adrien. *She is the only Anti-Pro who can be directly faced against (i.e. not only a teammate in Baseball) who is a Master Mii in Wii Party U. *She is the only Master Mii that appears to be elderly. *She is the only Master Mii to be an Anti-Pro. *Her name seems to be one of the religious ones, due to its origins in both Greek and Hebrew culture, meaning "God is gracious" for both of them. *Joana seems to have went through the same thing Alisha went through in the Wii games, being one of the most mediocre Miis in Wii Sports Club, but being ranked as one of the best in Wii Party U. They are also both the worst Female Master Miis. **There are Master Miis ranked under Joana in the rankings, but due to all of them being Master Miis that only appear as Boxing Coaches or Baseball Teammates, never showing their Skill Level in game, they do not count. * She's Portuguese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. Gallery Joana's QR Code.JPG|Joana's QR Code. HAA_0084.JPG|Joana's QR Code (Created by YT12345). Badge-11-6.png|Joana's badge (Guest) Badge-37-4.png|Joana's badge (Red lovers) Badge-76-3.png|Joana's badge Badge-62-0.png|Joana's badge Screenshot_2018-05-09-11-59-50-390_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Joana's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-09-12-00-00-907_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Joana's face expressions. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 4.jpg WVW69jNBVesEXKwW7D.jpg|Joana in Mario Kart 8. Joana.jpg Joana 2.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-25 at 10.25.16 AM.png|Joana as a ninja. 1532044222922317460152.jpg IMG 1563.jpg IMG 1643.jpg|Joana as a swimming referee. IMG 1772.jpg IMG 1920.jpg Joana in her soccer outfit .jpg|Joana as a football trainer. IMG_2391.jpg IMG_2415.jpg IMG 2449.jpg IMG 2513.jpg|Joana in her swimsuit. IMG 2608.jpg IMG 2676.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(29).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(33).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(56).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(59).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(64).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(79).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(185).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(187).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(196).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(197).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(198).jpg IMG_2902.jpg|Jeff with Joost and Joana WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(218).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(374).jpg 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Red Females Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Gray haired Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Portuguese Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii U Mii Category:Non-American Miis Category:Elderly CPU Miis Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles